jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Void Cubia
"I am the ultimate deity, complete with the power of the Dead Zone." - Void revealing himself. Void Cubia is the greatest enemy The Miztyk Knights had ever had to face. He is a being of total negative energy, with the power to create, a black hole. Void can also use the powers of defeated warriors and enhance them with his own anti-matter substance. Void is a special being of destruction, that has the to both create and destroy, which shows when he creates a black hole, and destroys worlds. Void is strong, dangerous, and destructive. Void met The Miztyk Knights after they defeated The Seven Demon Emperors. He told the group his story of how he became this creature he is now. He fought the knights and defeated them, disintegrating the knights by having them be absorbed by a black hole. However, the Knights were able to reassemble, and escape the black hole, ready to finally defeat Void for good. So he pulled out all the stops, and let the knights have everything he had to offer. However, he was stopped again, and again; Until Void was finally beaten by The Knights leader, Aaron Matsuhiro's, Pegasus King Aerro. He still wasn't going to give up, and decided to destroy everything by creating a massive black hole, which would consume everything. The Knights didn't give until they someone awaken an ancient being called The Prime Factor, and used it to destroy the Black Hole and Void Cubia forever. Or so they thought. Origins Void was once a kind, loving boy named, Leon, until one day he learned that he was the last of his family, which made him become as cold as ice. He knew that one day, there would be people that would try and make him do what they wanted, so he decided to create a machine that could enhance a person physically, and mentally, and tested it on himself. When a man called, Muska came to make him create virtual map. When Leon did not respond to his demands, he tried to threaten him and was shown his new found powers, transforming, and mutating himself into a demon, destroying Muska and his men, in the process. From that day, Leon was reborn into becoming known as, Void, while others called him Cubia, hearing this he decided to use both names and became one whole name. He would never return to the world as Leon ever again. This process however, caused him to become mentally unstable, and incredibly intelligent, giving him the minds of The Joker, Lex Luthor, and Discord. Trivia *Void himself is like a humanoid black hole *His power also allows him to bring a defeated enemy back to life *He is always shrouded with grayish-blue mist which makes him look like a ghost than a human. *Void Cubia will return for revenge in The Return of Void Cubia. *In The Journey of Peace, Void's body will then open up a portal to release Lucifer as he gets absorbed as a result into the devil. Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Legendary characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Pooh's enemies